


It Was How It Should Be

by Excaliburinthelakeonpage394



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Uses Actual Words, M/M, Romance, and i wrote it, and idiots, i'm not even sure, leads to this apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburinthelakeonpage394/pseuds/Excaliburinthelakeonpage394
Summary: 'You look sad, when you think he can't see you,' Dean remembers what Sam had told Cas, when they thought he was out.But he could see him now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Whoop!_ My first work in this fandom!

Dean couldn't tell what he was thinking. But he refused to look at him, eyes fixed straight ahead. The lights of the passing cars cast light across his face and Dean could see the mix of pain and sadness clearly now.

__'You look sad__ _ _,__ _ _when you think he can't see you,'__  Dean remembers Sam had said Cas, when they thought he was out.

  But he could see him now. He could see the sadness is his eyes. In the way his shoulders slumped and the way his hands lay limply in his lap.

  "What's wrong?" he eventually grunts out, not wanting to have a 'chick flick moment' but not being able to stand the pain in Cas' eye anymore, "and don't say nothing - I know I don't always act like it, but I do care about you man."

  "I know you do, Dean," he countered in his low, gruff voice. There was a hint of..spite? in his words.

  "Seriously man, what's wrong?" he hated the way it physically hurt him, to watch Cas hurt.

  "Nothing," his eyes were trained in a glare.

  Dean hit the steering wheel, his anger getting the better of him, " _ _d__ _ _ammit__ Cas! What did I say!"

  "You say a lot of things, Dean. Most of the time, none of it worth listening to. So I don't," Cas was still glaring ahead of him, his pain and sadness barely masked by the anger - for now.

  "Cas?" Usually he was only so rude when he was drunk, what was with him?

  "Shut up and drive, Dean."

  He sighed and set his jaw and, knowing full well what the consequences would be, pulled the car over. "No," he stated simply, turning in his seat to look at Cas.

  "Don't, Dean," he pleaded, looking at his hands.

  "No. __No__ , we're going to talk about this. Something is wrong, and I can't concentrate with you...fuming, over there," he argued. He knew either Cas would talk or leave. He couldn't decide which was worse...

  "Nothing is wrong, Dean," he sighed, turning to face him, expression controlled in a blank expression.

  " _ _Castiel__ ," he warned.

  "Dean, you wouldn't understand," he caved, ever so slightly.

  "What..." He wouldn't...understand? What was this? Some angel thing? "Why wouldn't I understand?"

  "Because you wouldn't. Dean, you forget; I've seen your heart, your soul. I know you would not understand," under his breath he added, "and hate me."

  Dean lost his breath, "Cas... Is-is that what you think? Is that why you're …upset?"

  He moved forward, knowing he should place a hand on Cas but unsure if the angel would appreciate it. He almost missed Cas' seemingly unconscious, little nod. But it was enough to give him the kick he needed.

  He grabbed his shoulder with one hand, and placed another on his cheek, making Cas look at him, "Castiel. I __swear__ , to…  _ _whatever__  you need me to swear to, I  _ _could not__  hate you.  _ _Ever.__ "

  "Dean-" he tried to turn away but his grip was firm. Dean noticed that Cas hadn't just zapped away.

  " _ _No__. I'm serious. I could not hate you, Cas, ever," his fingers stroked Castiel’s cheek without his permission. "What's wrong? You can tell me, Cas."

  "I..." for a second he looked as if he was going to. But he shook his head, closing his mouth tightly shut.

  Dean knew the signs. He hated that he knew what was wrong, hated that he was so sure, but he forced the words out of his mouth. "Who?"

  "What?" fear flicked across Cas’ face for a second.

  " _ _Who told you I'd hate you?__  I know some one has convinced you that whatever is bugging you, would make me hate you," Dean's voice was threatening to crack, "I don't Cas. I __won't.__  How can I convince you of that..?"

  "I'm not stupid, Dean, I know-"

  "No, not stupid," he smiled slightly, and shifted closer, "never stupid."

  "Dean..?" the fear was clear this time. As clear as the pain had been.

  "Cas I.." He hadn't planned this, but what else was he supposed to do? He was tired of hiding, tired of seeing the man hurt __so much__. Tired of everything...

  "Dean, I love you," Castiel blurted out, before Dean had a chance. Under his hands he could feel the angel shaking. A being so powerful and he was scared of how one mortal felt about him...

  Dean chuckled, he couldn't help it. He'd been scared himself, but they'd both been scared for nothing.

  He snapped his mouth shut when he felt Cas flinch at his laugh. "Oh Cas.." he caressed his cheek briefly before jumping forward, pressing their lips together in a gentle but fierce kiss. Like the hunter was trying to convey everything in that simple movement. Every fear, every reassurance, every __single__  thing, felt over the last few years.

  Cas' hands flew up to hold Dean off, thinking he would do something different, but soon held him close, moving his own lips against Dean's.

  Dean pushed forward, thinking the millennial-old angel would have no idea what to do next, and straddled Cas' hips, deepening the kiss.

  He squeaked a little when the man moved on top of him, but slide a hand down to grasp his ass, making Dean pull back in surprise.

  He cocked an eyebrow, to which Cas responded with another squeeze, earning a laugh from the hunter.

  "I love you too, Castiel."

  It wasn't how they'd planned to tell each other - truthfully they'd planned to never tell each other - but it was nice. It was how it should be done - in the Impala, after a long day, on the road, and with lots of kissing and groping.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a gif I saw on tumblr (I want to say from season 6 or 7 when Dean glances over at Cas while they're driving in the impala and Cas looked sad - but I can't remember the scene exactly...)  
> And, obviously, I stole that one line from Sherlock... _*whistles innocently*_ But it's a beautiful line and I use it far more than I should...
> 
> Unfortunately this is the last piece I have all ready to post, so there may not be an upload next week. But also I'm moving (again) in two days so I probably won't have wifi for a few weeks. Hopefully the lack of wifi will lead to lots of writing/reading though!
> 
> But I will try and get to the library (and work and not just look at books)! In the meantime comments feed the plot bunnies! (and get me to knuckle down!)
> 
> **EDIT:** this is the third time I've tried to upload this, apparently AO3 just doesn't like me today...


End file.
